Barrier operators of various kinds have been known and used for many years. Examples of such barrier operators include gate operators, rolling shutter operators, garage door operators, and the like. In one example, garage door operators are mounted within a garage to automate the process of opening and closing a garage door. Such garage door operators are designed to last for many years. In its simplest form, a garage door operator includes a motor connected to move a barrier between an open position and a closed position and control circuitry configured to control the motor. Such garage door operators can last and reliably operate a garage door for many years with basic maintenance.
More recently, however, barrier operators have begun evolving to include additional features beyond the simple task of opening and closing the barrier. For example, barrier operators can monitor the force during operation thereof. Force is an accurate measure of a movable barrier system's smooth operation, but force is not available as part of a retrofit solution. Specifically, a retrofit solution likely cannot know the force of older or competitive barrier operators because the retrofit would not have access to the barrier operator's firmware.
When the counter balance mechanism or guiderails of the movable barrier system become misaligned or wear, the barrier operator has to increase its force applied to ensure a consistent and smooth open or close action. Failures to maintain a smooth door operation can result in wear on the operator when opening, possible overrun speed when going down, and eventually motor burn out.